


Bread Stash

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [10]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Bangdae, Slice of Life, a quest for bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: There is no more bread. Daehyun must fix that!





	Bread Stash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Daehyun wanted a sandwich.

All the cupboards were bare…. actually, no they weren’t, there was just no bags of bread among the endless amount of ramyeon and cereal boxes.

So, he found himself at the local convenience store, purchasing 50 bags of bread. Problem solved.

“Daehyun, more than half of that is gonna mold. You bought too much.” Himchan told him.

Well, that was a waste of money.

Just then, Yongguk took some bags.

“What’d you need all that for, hyung?” Daehyun asked.

“To feed the ducks.” he smiled, going outside.

Maybe it wasn’t a waste of money after all.

**Author's Note:**

> From silly to sweet. Just imagine seeing Yongguk smiling here, it's precious.


End file.
